gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Collector's Item
Collector's Item is a mission in The Lost and Damned which is given by Ray Boccino to Johnny Klebitz. Description After you've completed Diamonds in the Rough, you'll get a phone call from Ray. He wants you to head to The Libertonian and offload the stolen diamonds to some jewellers. Walkthrough Once you arrive at the museum, walk all the way across to the loading area where you'll hook up with Niko. The meetup cutscene between Johnny and Niko is the exact same from the main story, as is the following cutscene when the group is fired upon from above during the deal by Luis Fernando Lopez. Just like the main story cutscene, some of the other party's members will be killed. In the hail of gunfire, Johnny grabs the cash and makes a break for it. From here, things get to be a bit different from Johnny and Niko's perspective. You'll start in the upper left hallway, while Niko is on the right. You can actually hear Niko using his taunts during the fire fight as he does when you're playing as him. If you quickly go to the railing and look down at the museum floor, you can see Niko fighting his way to the exit. (Niko can be killed by your weapons, which will fail the mission and trigger a phone call with Ray about Niko's death.) Just as you did with Niko, you make your way down the hallway killing the foes in your path. However, once you get to the staircase leading down, you'll realize that a ton of the enemies are already dead (all thanks to Niko), making this fight a lot easier for Johnny than it was in the main story. Johnny observes all the dead bodies and comments that he'd hate to have this Niko guy after him because he's "deranged" given the evidence all over the building. Instead of going the way Niko did in the main story mission, you make a sharp left after descending the staircase and head down through where you originally came into the building at. Outside, Ray's goons are lying in wait, taking cover behind their black luxury sedans. After taking them all out, two cars will make off. Chase down and kill these foes, then evade the police, as you've gained a 2 or 3-star wanted rating. Once done, Johnny will call Jim and ask to meet up so Johnny can give him something (the cash stolen from Ray). During the trip over, Ray calls and says he's been informed by Niko that the money was snatched in the midst of the chaos. Johnny pretends he just wanted to escape with his life and had no idea what happened to the money. Ray then threatens Johnny, stating that if he's trying to pull one over on him, he'll pull Johnny's teeth out of his head. You make it to Jim and give him the diamond money stolen from Ray, saying "fuck him" and justifying keeping it. Jim's on-board and agrees to take it from here. After that, the mission's successfully completed. Trivia *This mission is seen in Grand Theft Auto IV from Niko's point of view. *The mission appears again in The Ballad of Gay Tony, from Luis' point of view. *Niko can be heard shooting a SMG during the mission. *If Niko is injured, Johnny will call Ray to report it, and the mission will fail. *As Johnny makes his way down the stairs, there will be many corpses laying about (courtesy of Niko). Johnny will comment on this as he passes. He can a few different things regarding this when played again. He says he would hate to have Niko after him because he is deranged. *As you walk through the Libertonian from the north to south entrances, to meet up with Niko, many Mafia goons you fight later are standing around, talking amongst themselves, some will even mouth-off at you, saying things like, 'look at that, two fucking bums hit the jackpot', but others will still give a friendly, 'how ya doin'. *When walking through the Libertonian, if you have Terry and Clay with you, one of Ray's goons will say 'We've got a motley crew here', a reference to the Glam Metal band Mötley Crüe. *The credits reveal that Johnny used an Assault Shotgun. Terry and Clay wait for Johnny at the north entrance as he is escaping from the Libertonian,only if Johnny calls them for backup. de:Collector's Item es:Collector's Item Category:Missions in The Lost and Damned